


Her greatest good

by asapbeanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, The Incredibles (2004) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asapbeanz/pseuds/asapbeanz
Summary: I just really think Cheryl would hide Toni's jacket in some weird "I'm gonna protect you way". That's all lol. Anywho, here have this. No angst just floof.





	Her greatest good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you like this, if not I totally get it lol. Hope you are well if you're reading this if not have a hug, hugggg. (:

If there was one thing in this world Toni Topaz knew with absolute certainty it was this; No one would be foolish enough to cancel a date with Cheryl Blossom. Especially if the aforementioned woman is the person you just so happened to be living with in pure domesticated bliss. 

Since Toni had no desire to ruin that truly perfect situation with the undisputed love of her life; she knew she was asking for trouble as she started destroying Cheryl’s (and hers technically) perfectly organized closet.  
“Baby!?” Toni practically shouts from under a group of sweaters that she's certain are going to swallow her.

“Yes darling?” Cheryl replies from down the hall, where she is meticulously applying a second layer of a nude lipstick. One she found while browsing sephora after Toni mentioned nudes make her look soft and warm. Which initially made Cheryl defensive. Red was her color, it made people think twice before trying to take advantage of her. It made people stop and take notice. Cheryl Blossom is a woman that demands to be noticed. 

So while she loves her deep cherry red and she will wield the power it gives when need be, for Toni she tones it down occasionally. The look Toni gives her is always worth it. Her eyes soften and she does that thing that makes Cheryl's stomach quake. When she just looks at her lips and lingers, slowly dragging her eyes all over Cheryl's body like she's seeing her for the first time. Every single time. How can she not melt, and do everything she can to see that look as often as possible. 

As Toni continues to rumage she hears her phone ding and she turns a bit frantic. Checking her screen she see's a text from Sweetpea. 

Sweetybrd: dude wtf get here now! There's Ghoulies everywhereee 

ToniTot: I’m trying! Cheryl hid my Jacket again and we had dinner plans she's gonna flip pray for me

Sweetybrd : I officially never messaged you to help Chery bomb already cut me off from having seconds at her Sundaes on Sundays Good luck man.

Toni groans and throws her phone on the bed. This could only end badly.  
“Where! Is! My! Serpents Jacket!?” she all but yells as she pulls more sweaters off of hangars. 

Down the hall Cheryl bites her lip lightly and pulls her curled red locks to one shoulder. “I put that away awhile ago, it's not like you need it anyway, right?”. “Where baby!?” the pink haired girl yelps as she's taken under by a trench coat.

Now Cheryl has fully tuned into the noise coming from her room and her eyebrow lifts unconsciously as she places her hands on her hips. “Why do you need to know?”. She asks with a bit of annoyance, listening more intently now. 

Toni runs from the room to the hall closet, trench coat wrapped around her ankle in her black skinnies and red tank top. “I NEED IT BABY COME ON!” she tears the door open and starts pulling out more random jackets. Cheryl turns and lays her eyes on her agitated girlfriend and it all clicks. “ Oh no Cha Cha don't you DARE think about running off to the Southside to help those overgrown man children. We, I, have been planning this dinner for weeks now!”. 

Toni swears she can hear the foot stomp before Cheryl's heel hits the hardwood floor. “Baby, the boys are in danger!”. She says with a grunt as she pushes a purse out of the way. Why does her girl have them hanging for freaks sake?. “MY EVENING IS IN DANGER ANTOINETTE!”. And Toni knows, she knows she should tap out and stay but she's not built that way. Her boys need her and she knows Cheryl will forgive her after some very well placed snuggles and kisses. 

“You tell me where my Jacket is woman, the greater good is at stake!” she yells as she spots the jacket at the very back of the closet. “The greater good? I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND TONI I'M THE GREATEST GOOD YOU'RE EVER GOING TO GET!” . Cheryl all but screeches. 

Any other time Toni would melt, because a pissed off Cheryl Blossom is one of her favorites to tame. Right now she has to settle for grabbing the redhead by her waist and pulling her in for a quick but thorough kiss, nipping at her bottom lip before she pulls away. “ You are absolutely right about that baby and as soon as I get back I'll show you just how well I treat the good things in my life”. She lays one more kiss on the redheads lips but is grabbed by the back of her neck before she can pull away. “You better bring your serpent ass back to me in one piece Topaz”. She all but whispers and Toni smiles softly. “ You're my home babygirl, just try keeping me away”. All Cheryl can do is sigh as she watches her pull the coat on and head out the door to her bike. “I love you too”. 

Later in the group chat 

MonCheri: Btw sweetpea youre now banned from sprinkels as well  
Tonitot : Harsh babe  
Sweetybrd: but you know i luv sprinkles!  
Moncheri: should of thought of that b4 dragging my gf out on date night  
Sweetybrd : fair I guess… as long as it's temporary  
Tonitot : quit while youre ahead bro  
MonCheri: listen to your friend  
Sweetybrd: fine. Night moms love you  
Moncheri: ugh  
Tonitot: dude come on  
Sweetybrd: (;


End file.
